Timeline (Tron 2.0)
A timeline is a chronological list of events that occur within a certain period of time or century. In regards to Tron 2.0, several events within the expanded universe occur and give credence to the events that transpire in the game. The following page serves as both a general order of events and a disambiguation page for all events relating to Tron 2.0. As with all , conflicts and discrepancies in the canon may arise as a result of production oversight. Chronology :NOTE: The timeline available on the TRON Wiki uses unconfirmed information, dates, and speculation from the Tron-Sector forums to create its timeline. The following timeline for the 2003 game is based on information provided by the game or other canonical external content. 1980s ;Unknown date, 1982 :Kevin Flynn begins to seeing Dr. Arnspiger, unable to cope with the enormity of his experience on the Game GridThe Ghost in the Machine: The Ghost in the Machine: Issue 1 ;February 1982 :Flynn begins to conceptualize the "TRON" arcade game.Tron 2.0: Antiquated, Main Processing Core Tron Arcade Game ;May 1982 :Lora announces her pregnancy, asks Kevin Flynn to be the godfather.Tron 2.0: Antiquated, Main Power PipelineNew Parents ;December 1982 :Jethro Eugene Bradley is born.It's a boy! :Flynn announces Jet's birth to all ENCOM employees. ;October 1983 :Flynn begins worrying about a hypothetical situation where ENCOM's digitizing technology falls into the wrong hands.Hypothetical Situation 1Hypothetical Situation 2 :Alan and Flynn begin working on an upgrade for Tron.Tron Upgrade ;December 1983 :The new Tron upgrade cannot tell verified Users apart from rogue Users. Alan struggles to debug the program.Tron Upgrade Status ;February 1984 :Lora continues to experience problems with digitizing without the Master Control Program.Tron 2.0: Vaporware, Primary DigitizingDigitizing Technology 1 ;August 1984 :Flynn shelves the "Tron Legacy Code" project, citing its uselessness without the ability to digitize.Tron Legacy Code 1Tron Legacy Code 2Tron Legacy Code 3 ;January 1988 :Lora creates Ma1a.Lab AI Development 1Lab Development 2 ;March 1988 :Lora discovers memory leak in Ma1a's voice recognition subprograms.Lab AI Development 3 :Alan postpones the company presentation for Ma1a. :Alan reschedules Ma1a presentation for 2:00PM the next day. 1990s ;June 1990 :Flynn resigns from ENCOM.Tron 2.0: Vaporware, Prisoner BinLeaving the Company :Walter Gibbs Jr. is appointed Executive Vice President of the company. ;October 1994 :Lora is fatally wounded in digitizing bay at ENCOM by a digitizing laser misfire.Digitizing Technology 2 ;January 1996 :ENCOM employees speculate Lora continued to work on and recorded audio for Ma2a before succumbing to her wounds.The "Creepy!!!" E-mail concerning the similarities between Ma2a and Lora suggests that Lora's death was not immediate, but an exact date is never provided for Lora's death. ;June 1996 :Ma2a begins to exhibits personality traits of Lora.Tron 2.0: Master User, City HubCreepy!!! ;March 1998 :Jet's ill temperament begins to cause trouble problems at school.Trouble at School :Jet hacks his high school's mainframe and is caught. :Jet is arrested and later released into Alan's custody. Alan forgets his wallet at the precinct.Lost and Found ;August 1998 :Home problems dissuade Jet from coming home. He begins staying out late.Home Late ;February 1999 :Jet's school grades begin to suffer.Your Grades ;October 1999 :Flynn contacts Alan in regards to his well being.How are you holding up? 2000s ;May 2002 :ENCOM Chief of Security, J.D. Thorne, is denied a promotion to Vice President of Corporate Security by Walter Gibbs Jr.Tron 2.0: Handshake, Function Control DeckPromotion :Thorne is hired out by Future Control Industries for "Freelance work".Freelance Work 1 Freelance Work 2 ;June 2002 :Jet attempts to rent apartment. Alan refuses to sign a lease until he gets a job.Tron 2.0: Unauthorized User, Program Integration :Alan helps Jet land a position in ENCOM's Games Division.Jethro Bradley :Jet starts development on Space Paranoids 3D.Jet 1Jet 2 ;August 2002 :Alan solves the problem with the Correction Algorithms.Digitizing Technology 3 ;December 2002 :ENCOM suffers financial troubles under Gibbs Jr.'s tenure.Tron 2.0: Vaporware, Light Cycle Arena and Staging PitWorried about my Job 1Worried about my Job 2 :Gibbs Jr. sells ENCOM to Future Control Industries.Tron 2.0: Vaporware, Transport StationAcquisition 1Acquisition 2 :Alan attempts and fails to get Walter Gibbs Jr. to reconsider selling ENCOM to Future Control Industries.Acquisition 3 ;March 2003 :Thorne is digitized into the ENCOM system without correction algorithms by FCon.JD Thorne 1JD Thorne 2 :His corrupted form creates a viral personality that begins to effect the entire system.Tron 2.0: Unauthorized User, Program InitializationVirus Alert 1Virus Alert 2 :Alan is kidnapped by FCon executives, Seth Crown, Eva Popoff and Esmond Baza. :Jet is digitized into the ENCOM sever by Ma3a to stop the spread of Throne's virus.Tron 2.0: Legacy Code, Alan's Desktop PC :Jet is forced to participate in the games by the Kernel. He is rescued from the games by Mercury.Tron 2.0: Vaporware, Light Cycle Arena and Staging Pit :Thorne's virus overwhelms the system. Kernel orders a system reformatting. :Mercury is erased by the system reformat.Tron 2.0: System Reboot, Power Oculus :Jet locates the Tron Legacy Code on ENCOM's old server, EN12-82.Tron 2.0: Antiquated, Main Power Pipeline :Ma3a and Jet enter the Net to compile the Legacy Code. :Ma3a is reprogrammed by the Legacy Code's flaw: the inability to differentiate rogue Users from verified Users.Tron 2.0: Master User, Progress Bar :Ma3a is captured by FCon.Tron 2.0: Master User, Outer Grid Escape :Alan is digitized into Thorne's server to test the functionality of the Correction Algorithms.Tron 2.0: Alliance, Thorne's Perimeter PartitionTron 2.0: Alliance, Security Server :Thorne is derezzed by the Kernel. The Kernel is defeated by Jet in Disc combat.Tron 2.0: Alliance, Thorne's Chamber Core :Alan and Jet reacquire Ma3a and crash the FCon server.Tron 2.0: Data Base, Cargo Bay Sector :The removal of the Correction Algorithms corrupts Crown, Baza and Popoff during digitization, creating a monstrous corruption.Tron 2.0: The Root of the Problem, FCon Lab :Jet, Alan and an earlier version of Mercury escape the FCon server before the crash. Jet destroys the FCon Monster, restoring Baza, Crown and Popoff to normal.Tron 2.0: Incompatible, Digitizing StreamTron 2.0: Incompatible, Incompatible ;September 2003Page seven of issue #1 of The Ghost in the Machine confirms the series takes place six months after the events of TRON 2.0. Yet, on page eighteen, Alan's death in is dated April 19, 2006, suggesting that the events of 2.0 take place three years after the game's release in 2003. The latter was most likely an oversight on the part of writers Landry Walker and Eric Jones. :Jet.exe, a back-up program of the original Jet Bradly, is created by the ENCOM server. :Jet.exe file is corrupted and creates a surreal reality wherein he believes he is the real Jet. He quits his job at ENCOM, distances himself technology. Attends therapy sessions with Dr. Arnspiger and is later "framed" for the murder of Alan. :Jet.exe combats his alter egos (Red Jet and Clarence) for control under the illusion he is battling the restored Master Control Program.The Ghost in the Machine: The Ghost in the Machine: Issue 2The Ghost in the Machine: The Ghost in the Machine: Issue 3The Ghost in the Machine: The Ghost in the Machine: Issue 4The Ghost in the Machine: The Ghost in the Machine: Issue 5 :The real Jet Bradley works to fix the instability within the ENCOM server created by his digital footprint in the Real World.The Ghost in the Machine: The Ghost in the Machine: Issue 6 :Jet learns his mother, Lora, was partially digitized and lives on in Ma3a. :Jet.exe uses the Tron Legacy Code to reformat and save the deteriorating ENCOM server. Notes References }} Category:Events Category:Timeline Category:TRON 2.0